Cactus Love
by Speedy Speck
Summary: When Reno forgets his girlfriend's birthday, he attempts to find her a present and quickly, though when he gives it to her, she seems unimpressed by his efforts...Relena...One-Shot...Dedicated to Queen Alla


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: Fifty-seventh fanfic...and it's a Relena! Woop! Oh and it's dedicated to Queen Alla!...PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

The red head opened his mouth widely, letting a silent yawn creep out, as his body relaxed against the mirrored surface of the lift wall.

He had made the mistake of going out drinking on a work night, the warming amber liquid coupled with the cheery atmosphere, temporarily allowed him to forget about the effects it would have on him the following day, which now he was being reminded of rather painfully.

His head felt ten times heavier than it should be, not to mention the fact that every sound coming into contact with his ears forced an unbearably loud rumble to pass over his brain and make it ache furiously.

Reno let out a grunt as the lift made a familiar high pitched ding and the doors began to open, flooding the space with light, to which the red head reacted with another grunt, his hand raising to his forehead, trying desperately to block out the offending rays.

After taking a few seconds to adjust himself, the young Turk proceeded to walk towards his office, his eyes peering bleary at the clock hanging upon the opposite wall.

His eyes on the other hand refused to focus on the time piece, and the red head shrugged, before muttering to himself, ''I'm probably on time...'

It wasn't long before he'd reached his destination, but just when he went to turn the door handle it opened for him from the other side, as a rather surprised Rude stepped out, nearly colliding with his red headed partner, who proceeded to give a frightened yelp.

Reno quickly tried to cover his outburst with a cough before running a free hand through his spiky locks, aiming for a somewhat confident finesse, ''Yo Rude, how's it hanging?''

The rather tall Turk just gave a low, almost inaudible grunt, shifting impatiently from side to side in an attempt to manoeuvre his way around the red head.

His desperation did not go unnoticed, and soon the young red head was scanning his partner for any evidence as to why he seemed so frazzled, and after two full body sweeps his eyes came to rest on the rather pretty white box laying in the bald Turk's right hand, his fingers grasping the item so firmly, Reno feared for the delicate material from which it was made.

''What you got there?'' His slender fingers made quick work of grabbing the unknown item and soon his eyes were devouring its surface, ''...Chocolates? For me! You shouldn't have.''

Another deep grunt sounded from the bald Turk's tight lips, and he snatched the item back forcefully, defining the difference between the two Turk's methods, ''You're right, I shouldn't have and that's why I didn't...''

''Huh?'' Reno's face was twisted to one of confused stupidity, and expression that his partner had become rather familiar with over their years of work together.

''They're for Elena...''

The red head remained rooted to the spot, his facial expression only increasing in confusion.

Rude sighed, still slightly aggravated at being held up, ''You did remember...it's her birthday...''

There was as slight pause in which the red head silently racked his brain, before placing protesting hands on his non-existent hips, ''What? No it isn't...''

''Yes it is.''

Another pause ensued, this time resulting in a rather worried, and slightly embarrassed looking Reno, ''Oh bollocks...''

The bald Turk shook his head disbelievingly, ''You've been working together for five years now...not to mention you two have been dating since last year's Christmas party...you should really know these things by now...''

Reno nodded quickly, a half smile gracing his thin lips, ''Probably!''

Before either could blink, the red head had made a shift turn and was hastily making his way towards the lift once more.

Rude watched him with some degree of interest, ''Where are you going?''

''To the shops! Gotta get me a gift!...Guess this means I'm gunna be late again!''

As Reno stepped into the lift, the bald Turk continued on his original quest to Elena's office, wondering if Reno knew that he was already an hour late anyway...

* * *

Elena turned the metal spoon around the inside of the mug, enjoying the way it clinked against the china material.

The stream rippled off the liquid's smooth surface, gently warming her pale, soft skin as she took a breath, taking in the bitter, yet also deeply soothing aroma of fresh coffee.

Just as the blondeliftedthecup to her lips, a familiar red head burst through the staffroom door, nearly causing her to spill the boiling liquid over herself, with a cheeky smirk plastered all over his face.

''You ever thought about entering a room like a normal person Reno?''

Her boyfriend let his smirk remain while placing a light, teasing kiss on her cheek, where a red hue was now beginning to form, before whispering softly into her ear.

''Close your eyes and hold out your hands..''

The blondegrinnedexcitedly, proceeding to follow her boyfriends instructions, her heart beating rapidly with anticipation against her ribcage.

She soon felt a light weight rest on her open palms, followed by a joyfully realising command from the red head, ''Ok...open you eyes!''

Her lids flashed open immediately, her pupils taking a few seconds to adjust before taking in the item that had been laid on her slender hands.

In an instant her elated smile transformed almost comically into a strange sort of confused grimace, as she fingered the spiky item tentatively, with some degree of concern.

The red head didn't quite grasp her expression and took it for one of surprised delight, ''Happy birthday babe!''

A deathly silence fell over the room as Elena continued to stare with contempt at the dry little plant.

After a minute had passed the red head decided to help his girlfriend out, ''It's a cactus!''

She raised a solitary eyebrow and muttered softly, ''Yeah I can see that...''

One of her delicate fingertips moved up the tiny plant pot and poked at the green surface, trying her best not to prick the sensitive skin.

Elena proceeded to let her finger explore the item in this fashion for a few minutes before letting out a deeply irritated sigh and fixing a terrifying death glare upon the Turk's aquamarine orbs, which by now were showing glints of apprehensive fear, ''You forgot didn't you.''

Reno flashed her an obviously nervous grin, his voice faltering as he spoke, ''What, I mean, no, what makes you th-'' He was stopped when the blonde bolted up from her seat, pointing an all to familiar accusatory finger at him.

''Reno, you got me a cactus...you got your girlfriend a cactus...either you're a complete and utter moron or you had to get something quickly-oh and look you even left the price tag on the bottom!'' With an angry growl she thumped down the spiky plant upon the table's polished surface, before grabbing her still steaming beverage, ''You're despicable.''

The red head eyed bothhisinfuriated girlfriend, and the boiling drink with instinctive alarm, ''You're not gunna throw the coffee at me are you?''

Elena shone him a forced, mock smile, ''Nope, that would be a waste.'' She held the coffee at a safe distance before using her free hand to give Reno a blinding slap which left a resonating ring around both their ears, ''That on the other hand was totally worth it!''

The blonde gave a proud flick of her light bangs and strode out of the staffroom, mumbling to herself about where she would have really liked to have stuck that cactus.

When the door swung to a close, Reno slumped down on the seat previously occupied by Elena and rubbed his cheek, deciding that her slap definitely took prescience over his hangover in the pain division.

He sighed and gave the cactus a shy glance, _I don't get what's wrong with it...I think they're cool...women_

* * *

Elena was busy scribbling down some notes on one of the many reports littering her desk when she heard a soft, tentative knock sound from the door.

Without lifting her head she called all to knowingly, ''I'm not talking to you.''

A light chuckle could be heard from the other side, charming arrogance oozing from every word, ''Could have fooled me...''

Elena gave an aggravated growl, ''Just...go away Reno!''

''Not until you hear me out.''

The blonde gave a tired sigh, knowing he wasn't close to giving up, and allowed a short silence to commence, in which Elena agreed in the form of not telling him to shove off again.

The office door opened slowly, causing it to creak in a sort of groan and Reno shifted himself through into the room, proceeding to stroll gingerly up to the desk, the cactus held firmly in his right hand.

He paced from side to side for a few moments before taking a deep breath to calm his quiet nerves, ''Ok...you were right...I did forget your birthday...and I'm sorry...but in my defence I don't even know what day it is half the time, so remembering a specific date is an incredibly difficult task-''

A soft rumbling growl sounded from the blonde as she glared at her boyfriend, seemingly unimpressed by his efforts so far.

''But, but but! I was thinking...my gift...this cactus...symbolises how I feel about us...''

Elena cocked an eyebrow, ''That we're dry...short and prickly? But we'd do well in a desert?''

The red head waved his hands about in some sort of desperate protest, ''No...no...no! Ok...Rude got you chocolates right? Well while they may be tasty, and something you'd enjoy, the pleasure they give you is fleeting, and they'll be gone sooner than you can blink...and Tseng's gift, he got you flowers right, and while they may smell nice and are very pretty...not to mention expensive...they also need so much work, and constant care...plus they're gunna be dead within the week...''

''Get to the point Reno...''

''But this cactus...this on the other hand... it takes care of itself...it's easy, it's simple, and it's strong...and it...it lasts.'' The red head suddenly stopped pacing, and shifted his gaze up to meet Elena's, ''I guess what I'm trying to say is...I wanted...I want to give you something that lasts...I want to give you...cactus love...''

Complete silence fell down around the couple for a good few minutes, and Reno was sure he saw a miniature tumbleweed roll across Elena's desk.

The blonde finally found her voice, and managed to croak out quietly to the tense form of her boyfriend still standing before her, ''That may be the most...strangely.. romantic thing I've ever heard...''

Reno gave a relieved sigh and leaned himself over the blonde's desk, placing a soft, lingering kiss upon her delicate pink lips, ''I love you Elena.''

The young woman gave a contented sigh before letting a grin spread across her petite features, glints of amusement flashing behind her chocolate orbs, ''I love you too...my little cactus loving freak...''

* * *

A few hours later Elena was strolling down the corridor, two finished reports tucked under her arm, and a dreamy expression plastered upon her face.

Just as she was about to turn the corner, her body collided with another young blonde, awakening immediately herfrom the calming atmosphere she had surrounded herself with, ''Oh I'm so sorry Mr. President Sir!''

The young man brushed imaginary dust from his pristine white jacket, ''Not to worry...no harm done.''

He took a few moments to check everything was in place, before observing the young Turk, who now seemed to have slipped back into her dream like state, ''Are you alight Elena, you seem a little...dazed?''

She shone him a blissfully beaming grin, unable to contain the happiness still simmering inside of her, ''Oh yeah I'm fine...I've just got cactus love!'' And with that she breezed past him, half strolling, half skipping, towards the elevator.

It was at this moment that Tseng exited his own office, to find a rather confused looking President, who was simply staring down the corridor with some degree of worried amusement, ''What's wrong Sir?''

The blonde snapped his attention around to the raven haired Turk, ''I think Elena may have finally lost it...''

Tseng allowed a light chuckle to escape from his lips, ''I think you'll find that's what love does to you...''

There was a short silence before Rufus quietly joined in with the Turk's gentle laughter, ''I think you'll find that's what Reno does to you...''

* * *

A/N= I killed my cactus...I swear it's nearly impossible to kill a cactus...I think plants just don't agree with me...


End file.
